


Haunt 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Haunt 2

Clint is haunted,  
By a lot of things.   
His past is a big one.  
He can't seem to,  
To move past it.  
He has a hard time dealing with it.

All the people,  
He has killed haunt him too.  
He can't forget their faces.  
Their horrified expression.


End file.
